


Однострочники 20.27 Вчетвером

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Group Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: АУ, серия "Ошибка по-французски". Сэм и Дин в реальности Дженсена и Джареда. Неожиданно появляются Дженсен и Джаред.





	1. Chapter 1

Не-Сэм от Сэмми отличался только формой синяка, местный не-Дин бил гораздо слабее, да и увидеть успел - кого. Так что Сэмми отделался опухшей скулой. А вот не-Сэм, Джаред, светил фонарём на половину лица. Но был не в обиде.

Ни с кем другим Дин в жизни бы не согласился. Вдвоём отыметь Сэма в задницу. А просил ведь, подлец, намекал. С ума сводил блядскими идеями. И вот поди ж ты - уступил своё место другому, Джареду. Дин смотреть не мог спокойно на своего двойника, но двигался с ним будто родился сросшимся близнецом, синхронно, угадывая движения на подлёте.

Джаред орал и плавился, вырваться пробовал, но его держали. Натягивали в четыре руки на два члена, удерживали, чтоб не упал, не уполз. А Сэм, изверг, держал крепче всех, горлом за член, руками за яйца. Контролировал. Имел всех троих. Дирижировал.

И не уследил - Джаред сжался, взвыл на высокой ноте и унёс в райские кущи всех троих. Четверых, понял Дин, посмотрев, как дрожит его Сэм. Выпутываться из кучи малы не хотелось. Не-Дин целовал не-Сэма, дразнил пальцами раскрытую дырку, а тот оглаживал мягкие члены, словно сравнивал или не верил, что это только что было в нём.

\- Мы же задержимся на пару дней?

Неугомонный Сэм спрашивал у всех сразу. Местные не-Винчестеры пожали плечами, они от семей сбежали как раз на выходные. Дин только вздохнул. Зная периодические загоны Сэма на секс, лучше утрахать его в комфортных условиях, раз уж хозяева не против. Сэм, чёртова батарейка, начал вылизывать Дину головку поверх пальцев Джареда, а руками прицелился Джареда ублажить. С чмоканьем выпустил леденец, окинул вожделеющим взглядом поле битвы и сообщил:

\- Это хорошо. Хочу всех по очереди.

Дин застонал, а по взглядам остальных понял, с таким темпераментом парни ещё не сталкивались, но вызов принять готовы.


	2. Chapter 2

Понятно, что парни на другое надеялись. Пять наручников Сэм распределил на троих. Не-Винчестерам по две штуки, а Дину с поцелуем и злонежным: "Потерпишь!" - сцепил обе руки за ножку кушетки. Дин и терпел, сдирая кожу об неудобный металл. Терпел из последних сил. Сначала на глазах у ошалевших двойников кончил от сэмова члена в заднице, чуть не порвался подмахивая, воя от боли, от жажды, от того, как Сэм с ним не был давно.

Видеть, как Сэмми имеет не-Дина, было шокирующим зрелищем. Дженсен. Дин всё никак не мог имя запомнить. Дженсен не собирался так просто сдаваться, отбрыкивался и ржал, фырчал, что он не из "этих". Заткнулся, когда кончил от сэмова языка. Дина трясло от пошлой картины - длинный сэмов язык, не сэмов, жирафий, вылизывает то здесь, то между... Ласкает и дразнит. Выводит от страха до сумасшествия. Не-Дин сдался, выломался в наручниках послушно, сполз на край кровати, развёл ноги. Впуская не только сэмов язык, но и член, такой же жирафий. Дин не мог не видеть шальные глаза не-Сэма за этой картиной. Он не мог не видеть вообще. Это в нём, это же Сэм.

Когда приходит очередь Джареда, у Дина мозги коротит. Сэм ебёт Сэма. Немыслимо горячо. У Дина горят губы, ноет в паху, и встаёт дыбом всё что только можно. Нежно белая задница и загоревшие в черноту руки. Гладкие мускулистые бока и сухие рёбра под драной шкурой. Разные и похожие совершенно. Дина выносит нереальностью. А Джаред кончает больше от удивления.

\- Ты там себе не натёр? - шепчут не-Сэмовы губы, едва отдышался.

Сэм в ответ только облизывается. И стонут все трое.

\- Выебу первого, у кого встанет, - обещает.

Конечно же, Дин проиграл. И не жалел об этом.


End file.
